NagiJata: Best Friends and Romance
by Mudmee35
Summary: After the destruction on Towa City the Soldiers of Hope decide to against Monokuma Kids who against him.


Zano Bell

Author Note:Rira is the alternative version of Kira from Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney and Zano Bell is a alternative version of Zeno Bell from Zatch Bell and he was a twins to Zena Bell.

Chapter 1:Zano New Partner

Locations:Labyrinthia(Zano Version)

While the boy(Zano Bell) seeing the yellowtail slipping by the water and the flower girl(Rira) chased by a people "It not time for this I'm gonna help this girl and the flowers" said Zano Bell. Zano Bell is around 6 and he wear a white shoe, black cloak, silver hair, orange eye, and a one line down in his eye. And Rira have a yellow eye, hood, pigtails, blue hair, pink dress, and a schoolgirl shoe chasing by a people "Stop Right There" said Zano Bell "No this girl is stupid and she was a dump I gonna kill her" said people "Use the book" said Zano Bell "ok" said Rira "Zaker" said Rira Zano Bell use his hand and his electricity was going through the people "Nooooooooooo" said people.

Locations:Royal Bell Family Palace(Zano Version)

Young King Bell asking King Bell "It that your child" "Yes" said King Bell "Can I have a child like him" said Young King Bell "No you will have a different children" said King Bell Queen Bell said to Young Rira Mom "What are you going to do in the alternative future" "I think I want to have a different daughter and become a flower girl through" said Young Rira Mom "I wonder it she see look like let go to the future" said Young Rira Mom as they go to her time and said "Good Bye" "Good Bye don't forget it you know" said King Bell and Queen Bell.

Locations:Labyrinthia(Zatch Version)

A girl(Kira) with a hood, pink dress, black shoe, brown hair, brown eye and a basket with flowers. A girl selling a flower to everyone in Labyrinthia and suddenly "You do a good job Kira" said Boss "Thank you boss" said Kira and she started to continue selling a flower to everyone in Labyrinthia.

Locations:Fishing Spot(Zatch Version)

A boy(Zeno) with a white cloak, white shoe, silver hair, purple eye, two lines down in his eye spying a boy(Zatch) with a black cloak, black shoe, yellow hair, light orange eye, one lines down in his eye catching a yellowtail slipping in the river "There you are Yellowtail get back here" said the boy(Zatch) and he chomping down a yellowtail with his jaws "Nice Job Zatch" said the boy(Zeno) as he continue spying on Zatch again.

Locations:Labyrinthia(Zano Version)

"What your name" said Rira "My name is Zano Bell and I am a mamodo from a mamodo world and we came here for a mamodo battle nice to meet you" said Zano "What your name" said Zano "My name is Rira and my mom is a flower girl and my dad is a seller" said Rira "Would you mind tell me about a mamodo" said Rira "Go play with a children" said Rira "Okay" said Zano "Hello can you show your spell" said kid "Okay" said Zano "Rira the book" said Zano "Okay" said Rira as she read the spell "Zaker" shouted Rira Zano use his hand to the tree and electricity go through the tree."Awesome" said kid " what your name" said other kid "My name is Zano Bell" said Zano "The Storyteller has come to a north parade" said people "What happened" said Zano "They are celebrated for a Storyteller" said Rira Eve Belduke said "Catch it" while Zano read it (A witch is set ablaze and they will see her as a villager and burn them) "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh witch is coming" said people "What happened everyone scare" said Zano "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I hate witch" said kid "What happened everyone settle down this is just a story" said Zano "This is real" said kid "the witch is a girl who have a magic and she save all a people from a city you know" said Zano "Nooooooo the witch is a girl who tried to kill you" said kid "Who was that" said Knights "Zano said that the story is not a real story and the witch is good Wahhhhhh" said kid "Who is Zano" said Knights "Zano is the boy who was my friend and he was said that the witch is a good witch Wahhhhhhh" said kid "Where is Zano" said Knights he point to Zano and said "Over there" "So you must be the one" said Knights "Hello the witch is supposed to be a good girl you know" said Zano "No it not a good girl" said Knights "Why" said Zano "It because the witch Bezella is going to destroy the town" said Knights "Sorry Zano but the witch is a bad witch" said Rira "Ok" said Zano "Sorry about that" said Zano "It fine but you know the witch is a bad witch" said Knights "okay" said Zano


End file.
